SUN and FLOWER
by Bucin is fun
Summary: "Aku tau kau tidak menyukai pernikahan ini, aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku sering berpikir, seperti apa rasanya jika Saku-chan mencintaiku juga"/ "Tenanglah, mimpi buruk itu seperti penangkal hal buruk yang akan terjadi di dunia nyata"/ "Karena aku percaya, cinta satu orang cukup untuk berdua"/ RnR?/ NaruSaku, slight KibaIno/ M for mature! #Savana
1. Awal yang baru

**Naruto belongs to Masashi K**.

 **This story belongs to Savana.**

xxx

NaruSaku Fiction

 **SUN and FLOWER** **(1)**

xxx

"Aku tau kau tidak menyukai pernikahan ini, tapi aku sering berpikir, seperti apa rasanya jika Saku-chan mencintaiku juga"/ "Tenanglah, mimpi buruk itu seperti penangkal hal buruk yang akan terjadi di dunia nyata"/ "Karena aku percaya, cinta satu orang cukup untuk berdua"/ RnR?

xxx

Langit bersih dengan beberapa gumpalan kapas putih membentang indah, bak kanvas raksasa yang menutupi dunia fana.

Dan di sebuah perkebunan yang cukup luas, kini terlihat ramai dengan adanya pesta yang diadakan, ya, pesta pernikahan untuk putra tunggal keluarga terpandang, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (25), pemuda yang memiliki aura secerah matahari, dengan gadis bunga musim semi, Sakura Haruno (22).

Sakura mengerjapkan emeraldnya, menatap tamu-tamu yang kebanyakan dari kaum borjuis, "Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan mereka," gumamnya pelan.

Gadis kembang gula itu menghela nafas pelan, membayangkan bagaimana hidup barunya yang dikelilingi orang-orang terpandang, mulai dari yang cukup terpandang, sampai yang konglomerat dengan harta yang tak habis 7 turunan, 8 tanjakan, dan 9 tikungan.

Sebelumnya keluarganya juga cukup terpandang, ayahnya memang bukan pengusaha besar, sama sekali bukan, ayahnya pengusaha kecil pemilik beberapa department store, bukan direktur penguasa pangsa ekonomi seperti keluarga suaminya kini.

Dan entah karena apa, perusahaan kecil ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan, dan tiba-tiba saja, tanpa di duga Uzumaki Namikaze group membantu mereka, membuat beberapa kontrak kerja yang menyelamatkan, sangat malah. Tapi sebagai jaminannya dilakukan hubungan pernikahan diantara keduanya, 'pernikahan bisnis'.

Kadang Sakura merasa heran, kenapa harus menikah segala untuk menghindari kecurangan? Perusahaan sebesar UN group lebih dari mampu untuk menyingkirkan pengusaha kecil seperti ayahnya jika terjadi hal yang di luar kehendak.

Selain itu, jika memang pernikahan ini untuk kepentingan bisnis, kenapa harus dirinya yang hanyalah seorang dokter muda yang bahkan tak punya pengalaman apa-apa dalam berbisnis, pun dari keluarga pengusaha kecil. Kenapa mereka tidak memilih menjalin hubungan dengan Nara, Hyuuga, atau Sabaku. Bukankah akan jauh lebih menguntungkan. Lagi-lagi Sakura tak bisa memahami ini.

Gadis bunga musim semi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang pernah jadi senpainya di kampus dulu, yang mana kini sedang berbincang dengan beberapa kolega. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit karena berpikir, ia juga tak mengerti ini, bagaimana bisa pemuda secerah matahari itu berakhir dengan gadis biasa dengan fisik nyentrik sepertinya.

Sakura berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada. Apa karena ia cerdas? Tidak mungkin, banyak wanita cerdas di Konoha yang bisa membantu pria itu memimpin perusahaan. Apa karena attitudenya? Terdengar seperti bualan, ia bahkan tak mengerti tabble manner dengan baik, bahkan sikapnya tergolong kasar. Lalu, Apa karena wajahnya? Jangan bercanda, ia memang manis, tapi masih banyak sekali wanita di luar sana yang jauh lebih manis dan cantik darinya. Kalau begitu apa karena tubuhnya? Oh, ini mustahil, tubuhnya mungil, jidatnya lebar, dan dadanya rata, sama sekali tak ada kesan seksi pada dirinya.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto pada gadis kembang gula itu.

"Ah, ya?" Jawab Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar nan menyilaukan lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Sakura berkeliling menyapa para tamu.

Haah, sepertinya Sakura harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ada di depannya dulu, sebelum kemudian memikirkan segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam kepala gulalinya.

xxx

Pesta pernikahan sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini kedua mempelai sudah tiba di rumah mereka untuk kedepannya, Khusina, ibu Naruto, sempat merajuk agar mereka tinggal dulu di rumah utama, tapi untung saja, Minato, ayah Naruto, mengatakan kalau keduanya butuh privasi.

Sakura Ha-, ehm, Sakura Uzumaki kini terlihat mengusapkan handuk tebal putih ke surai gulali pendeknya yang baru saja ia keramasi, dengan piyama pink di tubuh mungilnya, gadis yang memiliki fisik juga nama yang sama persis dengan bunga musim semi itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arah ranjang, yang mana kini sudah ada pria secarah matahari dengan piyama kuning bergambar ramennya.

Sakura sedikit mendengus melihat motif piyama Naruto, netra hijau teduhnya yang lagi-lagi identik dengan tumbuhan bergulir ke arah televisi yang kini menayangkan serial Spongebob Squarepants, "Kau juga menyukai serial ini, Naru... to?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit canggung, bingung dengan apa ia harus memanggil, tidak mungkin kan ia panggil senpai.

Naruto menolehkan kepala pirangnya, mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban. Mau tak mau aura sehangat mentari yang dikeluarkan Naruto membuat bibir Sakura turut melengkungkan kurva, menciptakan segaris senyum lebar sedikit menyengir.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, merasa terpaku, tapi perhatiannya teralih saat gadis bunga musim semi a.k.a bunga sakura, berjalan semakin dekat ke arah ranjang dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya untuk ikut menonton. Dan kini keduanya pun terhanyut pada layar kaca di hadapan mereka.

xxx

Naruto menghela nafasnya saat serial kartun itu telah usai, ia meraih remot dan mematikan televisi karena Sakura pun juga terlihat mengantuk.

Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan kembali remot multifungsi itu ke nakas, lalu beranjak turun. Sakura terheran menemukan Naruto yang menuju ke arah lemari dan mengambil selimut baru.

"Kenapa ambil selimut?" Tanya Sakura yang tak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya.

Naruto menoleh sekilas, lalu berucap, "Aku akan tidur di sofa, jadi kau bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"Ehh? Tak perlu, kau tak perlu sampai begitu." Ucap Sakura yang jadi merasa tak enak.

Naruto menghampiri ranjang kembali untuk mengambil bantal, "Hmm, aku tau kau tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini, kau tidak siap sama sekali menikah denganku, mungkin aku bukan tipemu, hehehe. Tapi, aku akan menghormatinya dan akan selalu menunggumu di sini."

Sakura terdiam dengan penuturan Naruto, ia memang tidak mencintai pemuda di depannya, tapi tidak membencinya juga, ia memang tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini, tapi sebagian besar alasannya bukanlah karena Naruto.

"Aku per-..."

"Kau membuatku merasa tak enak, tidurlah di sini, dan jangan bertanya alasannya." Ucap Sakura, tangan mungilnya menarik tangan Naruto agar terhempas ke ranjang.

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya suara pemuda pirang itu memecah keheningan, "A, aku tak bisa menjamin untuk tidak menyentuhmu, -dattebayou."

"Hah?"

"Eh, maksudku aku punya kebiasaan memeluk sesuatu saat tidur, -ttbayou." Koreksi Naruto segera atas perkataannya yang ambigu.

"Oh, kalau begitu taruh saja guling besar sebagi pembatas disini dan tidur berlawanan arah," saran Sakura, tangan mungilnya meraih guling yang cukup besar dan menjadikannya pembatas di tengah, sebelum kemudian merebahkan diri ke arah jendela dan balkon.

Jeda beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di area yang sudah disiapkan oleh gadis kembang gula itu. Pemuda cerah ceria bak mentari itu terdiam beberapa saat, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, lalu sedikit mengangkat diri dari posisi rebahnya untuk menengok ke arah gadis bunga sakura yang kini sudah terlelap dengan damainya.

Naruto menatap wajah nyenyak itu beberapa saat, tangannya terulur untuk merapikan beberapa helai merah mudanya, rautnya melembut sebelum kemudian berbisik pelan, "Aku tahu kau terpaksa menjalani pernikahan ini, aku tau kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, aku juga tahu kau memiliki pria lain yang kau sukai. Tapi, aku bersumpah atas nama ibuku dan namaku sendiri, kalau aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini, aku akan menjagamu dan berusaha memenangkan hatimu. **Aku tak peduli jika perasaanku tak terbalas, selama Saku-chan bahagia, itulah yang terpenting**." **[R]**

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu kembali berujar, "Hehehe, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara, ya sudah, selamat tidur bunga musim semiku, aku... mencintaimu."

Pemuda pirang itu hendak merangsek maju untuk mencium pelipis Sakura, tapi niatnya ditahan karena ia tak ingin membangunkan gadis itu. Makanya ia kembali lagi ke posisi berebahnya, menarik selimut hingga leher, lalu mulai terjun ke alam mimpi.

Sedangkan gadis kembang gula yang dikira sudah tertidur itu membuka netra klorofilnya, pikirannya cukup berkecamuk dengan perkataan Naruto yang mencintainya, tapi tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengucapkan selamat malam dengan lirih, lalu ikut terjun ke alam mimpi.

xxx

Pagi yang cerah di awal musim semi, Naruto Uzumaki mematut dirinya di depan cermin, merapikan dasinya, tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha, tetap saja sulit, akhirnya ia biarkan saja ikatan dasi itu yang terlihat aneh dipandang.

Pemuda pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun ke lantai satu, tempat dimana ruang makan berada. Rumah yang kini ditinggalinya bersama Sang istri, memiliki desain minimalis, berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya yang sebelumnya, yang mana memliki luas menyentuh satuan hektoare a.k.a hektar. Sakuralah yang meminta agar mereka tinggal di rumah kecil, karena ia tidak ingin mengerjakan pembantu rumah tangga, selain itu gadis musim semi itu bilang kalau ia tak terbiasa tinggal di rumah besar.

Pemuda secerah matahari itu menggulirkan sapphire birunya ke penjuru ruangan, rumah ini di desain kelewat ceria oleh ibunya, walau rumah ini kecil, tetapi sekelilingnya penuh dengan taman, membuatnya terlihat seperti pondok kecil di tengah hutan, lalu warna kuning dan merah muda yang mendominasi rumah, membuat rumah minimalis itu terlihat mirip taman kanak-kanak. Tapi, inilah yang disukainya. Apalagi letak geografis rumah yang berada di daerah cukup sepi dari hiruk pikuk, menambah kesan sejuk yang ada.

"Pagi Saku-chan, apa tidurmu nyenyak? Apa kau bermimpi indah? Cuaca hari ini bagus sekali kan? Ramalan cuaca bilang hari ini akan cerah berawan, sangat cocok untuk beraktifitas, musim semi memang terbaik." Ucap Naruto dengan nada antusias sebagai pembukan percakapan mereka hari ini. Netranya menatap hangat ke arah Sakura yang kini memakai scrub hijau muda khas rumah sakit Konoha, yang mana sebenarnya milik neneknya, Tsunade Senju.

Sakura mendengus melihatnya, sebelum kemudian berujar, "Kau jadi terlihat seperti penyiar radio pagi. Dan yaahh, tidurku cukup nyenyak, aku tidak bermimpi dan tidak suka mimpi, cuacanya memang bagus, dan syukurlah jika akan berawan."

Naruto menyengir mendengar jawaban Sakura, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di ruang makan merangkap dapur, setelah sebelumnya mencuci tangan.

"Ehh?" Sapphirenya menatap sarapan yang tersedia, tidak banyak, hanya kentang rebus dan beberapa sayur rebus juga, lalu, dua potong sosis jumbo siap makan, dan terakhir segelas air putih.

"Ah, maaf, aku tak pandai memasak, aku tak ingin membuat harimu buruk dengan masakanku, karena itu aku hanya menyiapkan beberapa rebusan saja, dan ya, hanya ini yang kubisa, mungkin kau ingin roti panggang, aku cukup bisa membuatnya." Ucap Sakura meminta maaf.

"Eng? Tak perlu Saku-chan, aku sudah senang kok kau mau membuatkan sarapan untukku juga. Tidak semua wanita harus bisa memasak, tapi alangkah baiknya jika kau mulai belajar agar kau tidak kesulitan kedepannya, hehehe." Saran Naruto dengan acungan jempol di tangan kanannya juga cengiran lima jarinya.

Sakura membalas cengiran Naruto dengan ikut menyengir juga, mungkin jika ia tidak bisa mencintai pemuda pirang itu, setidaknya ia bisa mencoba berteman dengannya.

Keduanya merapalkan doa makan, sebelum kemudian mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing. Tak ada yang bersuara karena semuanya sibuk dengan kunyahan masing-masing sebelum kemudian berangkat bekerja.

Bekerja? Ya, bekerja. Pernikahan mereka dilakukan dengan dadakan, lamaran dilakukan di akhir musim dingin, dan seminggu kemudian, tepat di awal musim semi, 28 maret, yang mana juga ulang tahun Sakura, pernikahan dilangsungkan. Mereka tak punya cukup waktu untuk mengatur cuti dan honeymoon, karena tepat hari ini, Naruto punya jadwal dengan kolega dari Iwagakure yang sudah diatur sejak lama, sedangkan Sakura, punya jadwal penting demi mengejar impiannya menjadi spesialis bedah di usia muda.

Tapi karena tuntutan dari keluarga, akhirnya keduanya sepakat untuk melakukan honeymoon empat bulan dari sekarang, tepat di awal musim panas, sehingga bisa dihitung juga sebagai liburan musim panas.

Sakura mengernyit melihat Naruto yang menyisihkan sayur ke pinggir piring, "Makan sayurnya, Naru."

"Eng? Aku.. Aku tidak suka." Ucap Naruto dengan nada merajuk dan ekspresi yang dibuat semenggemaskan mungkin.

"No, no, no, sayur itu sehat untuk orang yang sibuk sepertimu, kau harus makan sayurnya, Naru!"

"Tapi Saku-chan..."

"Ma.kan.sa.yur.nya.Na.ru." Tekan Sakura di setiap penggalan katanya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat menemukan raut dan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, sama persis dengan ibunya jika ia tidak mau makan sayur.

"Okay, aku makan." Ucap Naruto lesu.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelumnya ibu Naruto, Khusina, sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya agar mengatur pola makan Naruto yang semrawut. Yah, walau kadang jadwal makan Sakura juga tak teratur, mengingat waktu yang ia habiskan untuk membantu dokter ahli di ruang operasi.

"Aku selesai, terimakasih untuk makanannya." Ucap Naruto sambil meneguk gelas air putihnya.

Sakura mengangguk pertanda ia juga sudah selesai, diambilnya piring Naruto, lalu mencucinya di tempat cuci piring.

"Kau akan berangkat bersamaku kan, Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan pada gadis bunga sakura itu yang kini tengah mengeringkan tangan.

"Ehh? Tak perlu, aku bisa naik bis atau mungkin minta Ino dan Karin untuk menjemput." Jawab Sakura.

"Tak apa Saku-chan, lagipula kita searah, ayo berangkat bersamaku." Tawar Naruto.

Sakura menimang beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Dan kini keduanya sudah siap di depan mobil ducati milik Naruto, Sakura kembali mengernyit saat menatap mobil yang tergolong kategori mobil sport mahal, tapi sayang warnanya jingga mentereng nan menyilaukan.

Tangal mungil gadis kembang gula itu terulur untuk membuka pintu mobil, tapi sudah didului oleh tangan tan milik Naruto.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku bukan princess, kau tak perlu seperti itu." Ucap Sakura yang kini menyamankan diri di kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi.

"Aku senang melakukannya." Balas Naruto sebelum kemudian berputar ke sisi yang lain.

Keduanya kini sudah berada di dalam mobil, memasang sabuk pengaman, lalu mulai menjalankan mobil mewah itu.

Emerald Sakura bergulir menatap interior mobil mewah itu, lalu berdecak kagum, "Aku tak pernah naik mobil semewah ini, sugoi, ini keren sekali."

Naruto melirikkan netra cerahnya ke arah Sakura, "Benarkah?"

Sakura menggulirkan netra batu gioknya ke arah pemuda matahari di sampingnya, mengangguk antusias berulang kali, sebelum menyengir lebar, "Ya, ini keren sekali."

Naruto balas menyengir ke arah gadis bermata zamrud khatulistiwa itu, "Terimakasih, tapi jujur saja aku cukup terkejut lho mendengarnya," ucap Naruto, ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mobilnya akan menabrak, mobil mewah ini dilengkapi fitur otomatis untuk tetap mengemudi, selama jalur terus lurus dan sudah dikenal, sensor akan mendeteksi kendaraan yang berada satu jalur lurus dengannya, sehingga tabrakan bisa terhindari.

"Hahaha, yaahh, mau bagaimana lagi, ayahku itu single parent yang hebat, walau dia sudah menjadi orang cukup mampu, tapi ia tetap mengajariku untuk hidup sederhana, kami bahkan tinggal di apartemen bukan rumah sendiri." Ucap Sakura, bibirnya berkedut melengkungkan senyum saat mengingat ayahnya.

Naruto tersenyum paham, lalu kembali fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia sudah tahu tentang keluarga Sakura yang terpecah saat gadis kembang gula itu berusia lima tahun. Ia juga sudah tahu tentang bagaimana ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya, sampai rela menerima pernikahan ini untuk menyelematkan ayahnya dari musibah.

"Kau mau mendengarkan radio, Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sibuk mengamati jalanan.

"Hmm, boleh, silahkan saja." Jawab Sakura.

Tangan berkulit tan milik Naruto menekan layar touchscreen kecil, menyalakan radio.

Nada lagu mulai mengalun memenuhi mobil, pemuda pirang itu sedikit mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarkan lagu yang tengah dimainkan, pun dengan Sakura yang sepertinya juga menyukai lagu _C_ _ake by the ocean_ milik grup band DNCE.

"Ini lagu favorit Ino." Gumam Sakura sambil melantunkan beberapa lirik yang sangat dihafalnya, walau suaranya bukanlah jenis suara yang lemah lembut, tapi suara cerianya cukup enak untuk didengar.

Naruto mengangguk, tentu saja ia mengenal Ino yang notabenenya sahabat Sakura dan kekasih Kiba, pun dengan Karin Uzumaki yang juga sahabat Sakura dan kekasih Suigetsu.

Percaya atau tidak, kedua gadis itu sebenarnya sepupu Naruto, Ino si pirang dari pihak ayahnya, dan Karin si merah dari pihak ibunya.

Lagu sudah mencapai lirik terakhirnya, dan kini berganti menjadi lagu _Diamond_ milik Rihanna, lirik lagu pertama pun mulai mengalun.

 _Sun bright like a diamond_

(Matahari bersinar seperti berlian)

Sakura mengernyit saat mendengarnya, bibirnya terbuka untuk berkomentar, "Diamond doesn't bright, they are reflect" (Berlian tidak bersinar, dia merefleksikan / memantulkan cahaya)

Naruto tertawa geli atas sikap kritis Sakura, "Hahaha, kau cerdas sekali ya Saku-chan."

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak juga, ini materi IPA bagian fisika untuk kelas 8 SMP, bab optik. Juga diulang lagi di fisika high school."

"Oh Saku-chan, hentikan, aku tidak ingin mengingat mimpi buruk bernama fisika. Untung saja aku mengambil jurusan IPS." Ucap Naruto dengan sorot ketakutan yang nyata di paras manisnya.

Sakura tekekeh geli menatap raut ketakutan di wajah Naruto, dan tanpa sadar mereka kini sudah sampai di parkiran luar rumah sakit Konoha atau bisa juga di sebut KSH, Konoha Senju Hospital.

"Ahh, terimakasih atas tumpangannya," ucap Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu untuk melangkah keluar. Tapi, tangannya terhenti, ia membalikkan tubuh mungilnya untuk menatap Naruto yang kini menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Hmm, aku lupa mengatakan ini, dasimu tidak rapi, Naru." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

"Eh, itu..."

"Kau tak bisa memakai dasi?"

"Hehehe, begitulah."

"Kemari, aku rapikan." Ucap Sakura, tubuh mungilnya merangsek maju untuk menyentuh simpul dasi yang terlingkar di leher Naruto.

Naruto membeku di tempatnya, saat jaraknya kini begitu tipis dengan Sakura, wangi cherry juga kembang gula yang manis menjajah masuk ke hidung mancungnya. Tanpa sadar, pemuda blondie itu malah menahan nafasnya gugup.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura yang tersenyum puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lega, "Terimakasih Saku-chan, jam berapa kau pulang? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Hm? Tak perlu, aku tak punya jadwal pulang pasti."

"Tak apa Saku-chan, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di luar, ada cabang cafe baru milik temanku yang ingin kucoba."

Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu, mencoba mengira-ngira jam berapa ia akan pulang, "Kurasa aku bisa pulang cepat hari ini, kau bisa menjemputku tepat saat matahari terbenam, berarti pukul tujuh."

Saat musim semi, matahari memang terbenam lebih lama, apalagi saat musim panas.

"Siap Saku-chan, hari ini kau ada tes untuk persiapan spesialis kan? Much luck to you!" (Keberuntungan yang berlimpah untukmu)

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih, sebelum kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke KSH tempatnya bekerja.

xxx

Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai juga, ia menatap sengit tumpukan kertas yang sanggup membuat otaknya seperti terserang diare.

"Sudahkan, Kiba?" Tanyanya pada pemuda yang menjadi asisten pribadinya.

Kiba Inuzuka megacungkan jari jempolnya sebagai jawaban, "Semuanya sudah selesai, kau bisa pulang lebih cepat, lalu Sui juga sudah mengirim fax untuk laporan esok hari."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, Suigetsu adalah rekannya dalam bidang humas, yang bertugas untuk pekerjaan keluar.

Kiba menatap ke arah Naruto yang tengah memandangi pemandangan sore dari balik jendela besar, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini, aku jadi bertanya sendiri, apa di kehidupan yang lalu aku pernah menyelamatkan suatu negara, sampai-sampai aku bisa mendapatkannya." Jawab Naruto, sapphire nya sibuk mengamati Sang surya yang menggelincir kembali ke peraduan.

Kiba melangkahkan kakinya, lalu menyandarkan diri di meja, tepat di samping Naruto, "Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti, apa alasanmu sampai berbuat sejauh ini demi mendapatkan gadis itu? Yaah, kuakui dia manis dan cerdas, tapi, oh Tuhan, masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang jauh lebih cantik, lebih manis, lebih cerdas, bahkan bertubuh bagus dan dari keluarga terpandang."

"Memangnya ada gadis sesempurna itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Hinata Hyuuga, dia itu seperti hime, oh tidak, dia memang princess, dia sangat cantik, manis, lemah lembut, sopan, cerdas, berbakat, pintar memasak, attitude sempurna, bertubuh sangat bagus, gadis baik yang aktif dalam care foundation, dan juga dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang, kurasa dia reinkarnasi dari seorang dewi di masa lalu." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar tentang betapa sempurnanya seorang Hinata Hyuga, yang kini menyandang gelar Miss Humanity, disamping gelar kebangsawanannya

"Hmm, Hinata Hyuga ya, dia sangat sempurna." Timpal Naruto menyetujui.

"Nah kan, itu kau sadar, kenapa dulu kau menolak tawaran Hiashi-sama?"

"Karena aku mencintai Sakura-chan."

"Haah? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya, Naruto?"

" **Yaah,** **Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan hal itu, sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya** " [ **R** ]

Kiba terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba memikirkan hal lain, "Yare-yare, terserah kau, tapi dia kan tak terlalu cantik, fisiknya juga flat, biasa-biasa saja."

Naruto menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke arah kiba, menatap lurus netra pemuda pecinta anjing itu, "Jika kau mencintai seseorang karena fisiknya, bagaimana caramu mencintai Tuhan yang kau _tak tahu pasti_ bagaimana wujudnya, ya, kecuali jika kau pernah bertemu Kami-sama."

Kiba terdiam, perkataan Naruto benar-benar menohoknya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau menjemput Sakura-chan dulu, -ttbayou."

"Ah, iya, jaa-ne!"

 **TBC?**

 **[R : Naruto Shipuden eps.235]**

Beberapa perkataan Naru yang dibold, saya ambil sama persis dari **Naruto shipuden eps. 235** , secene yang Naruto bilang ke Shizuka betapa cintanya dia sama Sakura, itu eps. termanis yang pernah ada TvT.

Dan ya, kembali lagi dengan saya, Savana, yang kini membawa fict dengan salah satu pair terfavorit saya juga, NaruSaku. Sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan tentang kecintaan saya pada mereka (NS), yang merupakan wujud cinta tulus tanpa pamrih. Tapi, saya rasa lain waktu saja.

Bagaimana cerita ini? Apakah cukup layak untuk dilanjutkan? Tolong beri reviewnya agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik, hehe.

 **Mind to Review? :")**

-Sign, **Savana** / Blitar, 2018


	2. Ayo bertanding denganku

**Naruto** : **Masashi K.**

 **This story** : **Savana.**

 **Basket scene** : **Amore.ai**

xxx

NaruSaku Fiction

 **SUN and FLOWER (2)**

xxx

"Aku tau kau tidak menyukai pernikahan ini, tapi aku sering berpikir, seperti apa rasanya jika Saku-chan mencintaiku juga"/ "Tenanglah, mimpi buruk itu seperti penangkal hal buruk yang akan terjadi di dunia nyata"/ "Karena aku percaya, cinta satu orang cukup untuk berdua"/ RnR?

xxx

Sakura Uzumaki melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang digunakan untuk tes secara intensif dengan konsulen, senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya, ia akan berusaha untuk bisa meraih spesialis ini dengan sangat baik.

"Hoi, jidat!" Seruan datang dari Ino yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan Karin di sampingnya, mengagetkan sahabat pinkynya.

Sakura terlonjak di tempatnya, "Kalian jangan mengejutiku begitu!"

"Hahaha, sorry no sorry, Saki, bagaimana tesmu?" Tanya Karin yang kini merangkul Sakura di arah kiri, sementara Ino di kanan.

"Tentu saja sangat baik Karin, jidat kita ini kan yang paling hebat." Jawab Ino atas pertanyaan yang Karin tujukan untuk Sakura.

Sakura hanya merotasikan bola matanya jengah mendengar respon sahabatnya yang berlebihan.

"Hei, ayo makan siang, menu hari ini steak, sushi, dan fish and chips lho." Ajak Karin semangat.

"Yaahh, enak sih, tapi bikin gemuk, hmm, kurasa aku makan fish and chips saja." Komentar Ino tentang makan siang hari ini.

"Kau berlebihan pig, melewatkan makanan enak hanya demi diet. Aku akan makan 15 potong shusi sekaligus." Timpal Sakura yang menyuarakan menu makan siang yang dipilihnya hari ini.

"Kau rakus sekali Saki, hmm, Aku ingin makan steak tanpa nasi saja." Ucap Karin.

Tak terasa keduanya sudah sampai di kantin khusus pegawai yang cukup ramai, segera saja mereka mengambil antrian.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Sakura pada dua orang sahabatnya saat dirinya melihat beberapa orang memandanginya.

"Tentu saja membicarakanmu jidat, memangnya apalagi?" Ucap Ino jengah.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau baru saja menikahi salah satu pria yang paling diincar di Konoha, tentu saja orang akan membicarakanmu." Jawab Karin.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia kembali memusatkan perhatian ke antrian.

xxx

"Hmm, kita duduk dimana?" Tanya Sakura dengan piring berisi sushi di tangan kanannya.

"Senpai! Sini, sini, silahkan duduk sini." Seru seseorang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura mengangguk, diikuti Karin dan Ino, ketiganya mendudukkan diri di bangku yang disediakan adik kelasnya di kampus dulu.

Ada Matsuri, Moegi, Konohamaru, dan Udon, adik-adik kelasnya yang kini sedang dalam masa koass, masa yang indah untuk dikenang tapi tidak untuk diulang.

"Apa kabar kalian?" Tanya Sakura yang kini mencomot satu sushi ke mulutnya.

"Yah, yang seperti kau lihat senpai." Ucap Matsuri lesu.

Sakura, Ino, dan Karin memperhatikan penampilan mereka dan mengangguk maklum dengan penampilan kucel, lusuh, dan kantong mata tebal.

"Habis jaga malam ya?" Tanya Ino pada keempatnya.

"Heem, UGD ramai semalam, walau kami tidak bertugas di stase itu, tetap dipakasa membantu, ini pasti karena Konohamaru bau." Sungut Moegi kesal.

"Eh, apa-apaan kau." Balas Konohamaru yang tak terima dikatai bau.

"Hahaha, habis ini stase mana?" Tanya Karin yang selesai memotong steaknya dan mulai mencomotnya satu persatu.

"Setelah forensik berarti orthopedi, setelah itu baru kardiologi." Jawab Udon, urutan stase di KSH memang aneh, karena berdasar undian.

"Waah, enak tuh, orthopedi stasenya dokter-dokter kece lhoo." Celetuk Ino.

"Wahh, terimaksih lho sudah bilang aku kece." Ucap Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil tempat di depan Udon, tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Eh, Sasori-senpai, mengagetkan saja." Ucap Sakura pada pemuda bersurai merah yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasori tersenyum sebagai respon, lalu semuanya mulai kembali bercakap-cakap untuk mengisi waktu makan siang.

xxx

"Uhh, kenyang sekali sih." Ucap Sakura dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Itu karena kau rakus jidat, rasakan itu." Ucap Ino yang menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya.

Sakura baru akan menimpali, tapi terhenti saat Karin meminta ijin pamit.

"Aku duluan ya, ada jadwal rontgen setelah ini." Pamit Karin lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Posisi mereka di rumah sakit ini memang berbeda-beda, Karin bekerja untuk laboratorium, tugasnya melakukan rontgen, tes kesehatan lab, tes DNA, tes goldar, dan segala pekerjaan lab lainnya yang lalu akan dianalisa dan direkap dalam riwayat kesehatan pasien. Sedangkan Ino, posisinya adalah perawat yang bertugas merekap hasil anamnesis pasien, biasanya dia menjadi partner Sakura bertugas. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, posisinya saat ini adalah dokter umum yang sedang mengejar spesialis di usia muda sebagai ahli bedah.

"Aku ada jadwal anamnesis (rekap riwayat kesehatan), duluan ya." Ucap Ino berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori berdua, sedangkan para junior koass sudah pergi dari tadi, karena harus laporan dengan konsulen.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sasori memecah keheningan.

Sakura menyeruput milkshake stroberinya, lalu menjawab, "Hmm, kurasa baik."

"Ada jadwal jaga? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman rumah sakit, hari ini ada jadwal penyuluhan kesehatan anak, akan ada banyak anak kecil." Jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

Sakura berbinar beberapa saat, ia mengangguk semangat, menyetujui ajakan Sasori.

xxx

Gadis bunga musim semi a.k.a bunga sakura itu memandang kagum ke arah Sasori yang sedang berinteraksi dengan anak laki-laki kecil berambut pirang. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

Sasori, Akasuna Sasori, adalah senpainya sejak SMP, pemuda jenius dengan perawakan mungil, surai merah pekat, netra hazel, dan wajah babyface. Sikapnya sangatlah perhatian dan menyenangkan, pemuda itu juga lah yang menjadi inspirasinya selama ini, sudah bukan rahasia umum jika Sakura menaruh rasa lebih pada pemuda merah itu, dan juga bukan rahasia umum kalau Sasori juga punya perasaan yang sama.

Namun keduanya terlalu nyaman dalam zona mereka, tidak berani mencoba keluar dari zona nyaman karena takut terluka, tapi pada akhirnya keduanya sama-sama terluka, Sakura sudah milik orang lain sekarang, sekeras apapun Sasori berandai-andai jikalau seandainya ia dulu menyatakan perasaannya, tetap tidak mengubah kenyataan yang ada, Sakura Harunonya sekarang sudah menjadi Sakura Uzumaki.

xxx

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar saat seorang pemuda pirang dengan iris sapphire berjalan di koridor, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar lima jari, membuat aura yang terpancar di sekitarnya terlihat secerah matahari.

Pemuda itu, Naruto Uzumaki, melangkah dengan ringan menyusuri koridor utama yang luas, ia akan menjemput istrinya yang sangat identik dengan musim semi, bahkan nama dan fisiknya sangat persis dengan bunga musim semi itu, mungkin Sakura adalah reinkarnasi dari sebuah bunga sakura di masa lalu.

Naruto baru saja akan belok ke tempat Sakura berjaga, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kelebatan surai merah muda di taman rumah sakit, kaca di sisi kanan koridor yang sangat besar memang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan taman.

Segera saja Naruto membelokkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri Sakura, tapi langkahnya sedikit tertahan saat mendapati pemandangan di depannya, Sakuranya tengah tertawa dengan begitu lebar dengan pemuda bersurai merah, Naruto tau betul apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Tapi dia tak peduli, dia akan berusaha untuk memenangkan hati Sakura.

Mungkin kalian menganggap Naruto bodoh karena memperjuangkan seseorang yang tak ingin diperjuangkan, bahkan ia mengabaikan gadis sesempurna Hinata yang mencintainya, hanya demi mengejar cinta yang belum tentu terbalas dari seorang gadis biasa saja.

Namun, Naruto tegaskan sekali lagi, kalau ia tak peduli, seperti kata orang bijak dari barat, _cinta tak pernah salah dan hati tak pernah bohong, apalah arti dari sebuah logika._

Menghela nafas beberapa saat, Naruto melangkah dengan pasti, senyum lebar secerah matahari menyertainya, "Halo Saku-chan, Sasori!"

Dua orang yang merasa namanya tersapa menoleh dan mendapati pemuda blondie spike sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, Sasori tersenyum sebagai penghormatan, sedangkan Sakura, tidak ada ekspresi khusus di wajahnya.

"Halo juga Uzumaki-san." Balas Sasori saat Naruto kini sudah ada di depannya.

"Wah, jangan berlebihan begitu, panggil saja Naruto -ttbayou."

"Halo juga, Naruto." Ucap Sasori memperbaiki sapaan sebelumnya.

Naruto melemparkan cengiran sebagai respon, lalu beralih ke Sakura, "Apa kau sudah selesai Saku-chan? Ayo pulang."

Sakura mengangguk, "Sudah, ayo!"

Naruto dan Sakura berpamitan pada Sasori sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

xxx

"Apa yang dijual di cafe temanmu?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda pirang yang tengah mengemudi di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, seperti masakan cafe pada umumnya, tapi desert mereka luar biasa." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu, kurasa aku sedang ingin makan bakso, dan aku ingin stroberi softcake." Ucap Sakura menyuarakan keinginan makannya.

Naruto tersenyum sebagai respon saat melihat antusias dimata Sakura akan kue stroberi.

"Bagaimana harimu Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eng? Baik, aku menjalani tes dengan baik hari ini, kurasa aku bisa menyelesaikan spesialis dengan cepat juga, dan Ino juga Karin sama baiknya, aku makan sushi hari ini bersama juniorku, mereka kasihan sekali karena habis jaga malam, oh dan juga hari ini aku ikut penyuluhan anak di taman bersama Sasori-senpai, kami membahas tentang kesehatan THT, mereka menyenangkan. Bagimana harimu?" Ucap Sakura panjang lebar, ia menceritakan dengan antusias kegiatannya hari ini, seperti janjinya yang sebelumnya, ia mungkin tak bisa mencintai Naruto dan tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untunya, tapi setidaknya ia ingin menyusaikan diri menjadi seorang teman, urusan akan adanya perasaan lebih atau tidak, akan dipikirkan belakangan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Sakura, pemuda berkulit tan itu juga menceritakan kegiatannya hari ini.

"Apa makan siangmu Naru?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh, ramen jumbo dengan ekstra rumput laut."

"Jadi benar ya kata Kaa-san kalau kau ini penggila ramen?" Sakura memang memanggil ibu Naruto dengan sebutan Kaa-san, Khusina bersikeras kalau ia adalah ibu Sakura juga mulai sekarang.

"Hahaha, begitulah." Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup, sepertinya ia akan terkena omelan setelah ini.

"Apa yang kau minum Naru?"

"Emm, kopi dingin?"

"APA? Kau minum kopi dingin setelah makan mie? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kesehatan lambungmu, itu tidak baik, kau bahkan bisa diare seandainya mie ramennya pedas, aku tak mau tau Naru, minum yang sehat seperti jus buah atau air putih." Omel Sakura panjang lebar, aura di sekelilingnya menguar kurang menyenangkan.

"Ayay captain!" Balas Naruto dengan raut yang ia buat seserius mungkin. Keringat dingin mengucuri kulit tan pemuda rubah itu saat mendapati Sakura memicingkan matanya tajam dengan aura membunuh jika saja ia berani melanggar.

"Kita sudah sampai Saku-chan." Ucap Naruto ceria, mencoba untuk memecah aura mencekam yang ada.

xxx

"Hmm, desertnya memang enak." Komentar Sakura atas kue stroberi yang baru saja dihabiskannya. Gadis gulali itu menenggak air mineralnya hingga tandas.

"Benar kan? Onigiri disini juga enak lho, kapan-kapan kita bisa makan disini lagi jika Saku-chan mau." Ucap pemuda pirang yang kini telah menanggalkan jas mahal juga dasinya, sehingga ia hanya mengenakan celana hitam khas orang kantoran, juga kemeja putih dengan dua kancing di atas dan satu kancing di bawah yang terbuka, memperlihatkan tubuh bidangnya, hal yang sukses membuatnya mendapat tatapan lapar penuh birahi dari para wanita kelebihan hormon.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, gadis bunga sakura di musim semi itu, berdiri dari duduknya, hendak beranjak.

"Eh, mau kemana Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis gulali yang masih mengenakan scrub hijau mudanya yang berlengan pendek (baju khas rumah sakit).

"Mau membayar." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Nani? Tidak, aku yang membayar Saku-chan." Ucap Naruto yang menahan pergelangan tangan mungil Sakura.

Dan setelah perdebatan panjang, Sakura yang tidak ingin menjadi tontonan akhirnya menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

xxx

Setelah makan keduanya tidak langsung pulang, mereka duduk di sporty park yang ada di depan cafe dengan sekotak takoyaki di genggaman. Taman ini berukuran sangat besar dengan kedai-kedai yang mengelilingi pinggirnya. Sesuai namanya, taman ini memang digunakan untuk olahraga, ada tempat futsal, basket, badminton, volley,dan juga skateboard.

Emerald Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling, taman cukup ramai dengan muda-mudi yang memenuhi kedai, sedangkan arena olahraga yang masih terpakai hanyalah futsal. Netra klorofil itu bergulir ke area lapangan basket yang sepi tak ada orang, yang mana berukuran tidak terlalu besar, dan akhirnya pandangannya berhenti di tumpukan bola orange dalam keranjang pinggir lapangan.

"Aku sangat suka basket, apa kau bisa bermain basket Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia membuang kotak takoyakinya yang kosong ke tempat sampah di sebelah bangku, dan berjalan ke arah lapangan basket.

"Eh, Saku-chan, mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang mengikuti langkah Sakura setelah membuang wadah kosong takoyakinya.

"Olahraga sedikit," jawab Sakura yang mulai berjalan ke arah keranjang basket, sudah lama sejak terakhir ia dan Ino, juga Karin memainkannya, dirinya ingin merenggangkan otot-ototnya sejenak.

[ Scene basket ini sampai TBC milik **Amore.ai** , karena saya tak mengerti adegan basket]

Sakura menyeringai lebar saar mendapati bola basket itu kini sudah berpindah dari keranjang ke tangan mungilnya, di putarnya bola itu dalam kecepatan cukup di jari telunjuknya, layaknya pemain basket NBA yang sudah profesional.

"Ne, Naru, ayo kita bertanding." Ucap Sakura yang kini melangkah dan berdiri di tengah lapangan. Tak dipedulikannya angin malam yang menerbangkan helaian rambut kembang gula pendeknya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis gulali itu, memasang seringai main-main yang menantang.

"Kau yakin tak akan menangis jika kalah, eh Saku-chan?"

Sakura mendengus, "Jangan remehkan aku, aku ini dulu anggota team basket yang memenangkan summer cup tau. Justru kusarankan kau saja yang mengalah, selamatkan harga dirimu tuan Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada sombong setengah gurau dalam intonasinya.

Naruto mencoba memasang raut dan intonasi yang sama dengan Sakura, "Heh benarkah? Apa posisimu nyonya Uzumaki Namikaze?"

"Small forward yang bisa melakukan long-range shot dan formless shot." Jawab Sakura dengan dagu terangkat, memandang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi yang cukup jauh dengannya. Sekedar info, tinggi Sakura hanyalah sebatas dada Naruto, tapi walau tubuhnya mungil, kekuatannya monster.

Naruto membelalakkan sapphirenya terkejut, sebagai small forward memang tak mengherankan jika Sakura bisa menguasai kemampuan dari shooting guard juga power forward sekaligus, bahkan center, karena pada dasarnya small forward bisa melakukan inside play. Hanya saja jenis shoot yang dimiliki Sakura cukup membuatnya terkejut, long-range dan formless dengan tubuh semungil itu? Rasanya aneh saja, tapi juga menakjubkan di saat bersamaan.

"Jadi apa posisimu Naru?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut kepuasan yang nyata karena telah membuat Naruto takjub.

"Aku power foward yang bisa melakukan formless shot, mid-range shot dan blocking sekaligus, jadi jangan harap bisa menembus kemampuan defense height milikku Saku-chan." Sombong Naruto dengan raut yang dibuat sesombong mungkin, meski jatuhnya malah mirip orang rabun jauh.

"Kau ace yang bisa di posisi center?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Yap, apa kau jadi takut Saku-chan?" Ucap Naruto dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Huh, jangan mimpi, ayo kita mulai saja, one by one dengan lima kali shooting." Tawar Sakura.

"Okay, ayo kita suit untuk menentukan siapa yang memulai." Ucap Naruto.

Keduanya melakukan suit dan hasilnya Naruto yang mendribble duluan.

Permainan berjalan cukup sengit, Sakura bersyukur rambutnya pendek sehingga ia tak perlu repot mengikatnya, selain itu scrub hijau mudanya juga lumayan nyaman untuk bergerak.

Sakura sedikit kewalahan, Naruto mempunyai kemampuan dribble yang sangat cepat, bahkan lebih baik dari seorang point guard, ini sangat menyusahkan. Gadis gulali itu mencoba merebut, tapi Naruto sudah berkelit, melakukan gerakan dunk jenis 360 degrees, dan berhasil mendunk bolanya masuk, dua point, satu shot untuk Naruto, membuat pemuda secerah mentari itu menyeringai lebar ke arahnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi kesal, kali ini ia yang memegang bola, tapi Naruto terus saja melakukan blocking, tak masalah ia pemain yang handal dalam long-range shot, walau tak sehebat shooting guard, ia cukup yakin tembakannya tak meleset, dan benar saja, ia berhasil mendapat tiga poin, satu shot. Sayangnya permainan mereka menghitung shooting bukan point.

Kedudukan keduanya kini satu sama, permainan berjalan sengit tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin mengalah satu sama lain, Naruto kewalahan karena kemampuan Sakura yang menyamai shooting guard, small forward memang sangat menyusahkan.

Sedangkan Sakura juga sama kewalahannya, Naruto memiliki kemampuan seorang ace yang ahli dalam street basketball, membuat gerakannya susah dibaca, apalagi kemampuan dribblenya yang menyaingi point guard, membuat bola serasa sulit untuk direbut, selain itu, tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Sakura ditambah kemampuan blocking khas center disaat dirinya seorang power forward, membuat Sakura tak bisa melakukan formless shot, sehingga ia harus mengandalkan long-range shot, yang kemungkinan direbutnya sangat tinggi.

Kini keduanya terengah, keringat tercetak jelas di pakaian masing-masing, Sakura yang paling kesal karena berusaha menjaga branya tidak tembus. Skor mereka kini sama-sama empat kali shooting, yang menandakan mereka draw. Ini adalah penentuan, siapapun yang bisa memasukkan bola, maka dia yang akan menang.

Sakura mendribble bolanya cepat walau tak secepat Naruto, tubuh mungilnya berusaha menembus pertahanan pemuda pirang itu, tapi sangat sulit, karena Naruto benar-benar melakukan blocking padanya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai bolanya direbut oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Sakura yang kewalahan menembus pertahanannya, sebagai seorang power forward bergaya street basketball membuatnya bisa dengan mudah membaca gerakan Sakura. Ia sudah menyiapkan strategi khusus untuk merebut bola basket itu, ia akan melakukan blocking dari samping, merebut bola dan melakukan gerakan dunk janis back atau mungkin baseline dunk yang sangat dikuasainya selain alley oop yang tak bisa digunakan di saat seperti ini.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil bola yang mengarah ke kanan dengan mudahnya, tapi tangannya terhenti saat mendapati tiba-tiba saja bolanya berubah arah dengan cepatnya, iris sapphirenya membelalak, ia tak pernah menyangka jika Sakura bisa melakukan teknik Jason Williams' elbow pass, teknik yang sulit untuk dilakukan, teknik ini mengoper bola dengan memantulkannya menggunakan siku melewati belakang punggung untuk mengubah arah bola.

Dan dalam sekejap gadis kembang gula itu berhasil melewatinya dengan mudah, Naruto semakin membelalak saat Sakura melakukan shooting dengan teknik walking on the air, tubuh mungilnya melayang dengan cepat, bagai berpijak di udara kosong, dan kemudian,

Buagh!

Bola orange itu masuk dengan mulusnya dalam gerakan slam dunk yang sempurna, oh Tuhan, Naruto membuka mulutnya tak percaya, jason william elbow pass, walking on the air, lalu slam dunk, tak bisa dipercaya gadis gulali itu berani melakukan slam dunk dengan tubuh kurang menguntungkan itu.

Sakura menyeringai puas lalu melompat turun, slam dunk adalah teknik memasukkan bola basket dengan satu atau dua tangan menyentuh ring.

Bruk!

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja di lapangan basket, emeraldnya menatap langit penuh bintang diatasnya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Naruto mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan, pemuda pirang itu ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura, menatapi langit malam penuh bintang, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang entah sejak kapan ada di pinggir lapangan merekam kegiatan olahraganya dengan Sakura. Tapi kini orang-orang itu sudah pergi, seolah memberi privasi untuk keduanya.

"Kau keren Saku-chan." Puji Naruto yang belum selesai dengan rasa takjubnya.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sakura dengan kekehan di ujung kalimatnya.

Suasana hening, keduanya larut dalam keindahan langit yang bagai fatamorgana semata. Malam itu, tanpa keduanya sadari benang merah mulai terjalin perlahan, mengikat mereka dalam ikatan takdir yang tak diketahui bagaimana akan berakhir. Entah akan membahagiakan atau justru menghancurkan, tak ada yang tahu, hidup ini film, dengan manusia sebagai pemainnya, Tuhan sebagai sutradaranya, dan takdir sebagai skenarionya.

Tapi, satu hal yang jelas terjadi malam itu, perasaan hangat dan nyaman mulai menyeruak secara perlahan, bagai tetes-tetes air yang lama kelamaan akan meluluhkan kerasnya batu, entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan kehangatan itu untuk mengikat hati keduanya. Waktulah yang nanti akan menjawabnya.

 **x**

 **TBC** \- **Mind to Review?** **:3**

Scene basket milik **Amore.ai** , Saya gak ngerti tentang basket, terimakasih author **Amore.ai** mau membantu membuatkan. Bagi kalian yang SSL silahkan cek ceritanya, drabble semua, tapi lucu banget, juga ada yang **NaruSaku** ( **Gombal** ), sama yang **team7** ( **Tes psikopat** ). Hehehe.

xxx

 _Special thanks to :_

[Reviewer, faver, follower]

 **Shuvidola-chan** / **Farrin92** / **Wahyutra26** / **Samsulasan33** / **AZU.AA** / **Stevyje** / **Amore.ai** / **Shinaciku** / **Kazegiri** / **Matarinegan** / **egit.ghitze** / **Guest** **(1)** / **UzuNami Fuujin** / **Paijo Payah** / **DarkRy** / **Yumehara** / **aryasatyazero117**

xxx

-Sign, **Savana** / Blitar, 2018


	3. Kemana?

_Standard disclaimer applied._

 **SUN AND** **FLOWER**

"Aku tau kau tidak menyukai pernikahan ini, tapi aku sering berpikir, seperti apa rasanya jika Saku-chan mencintaiku juga"/ "Tenanglah, mimpi buruk itu seperti penangkal hal buruk yang akan terjadi di dunia nyata"/ "Karena aku percaya, cinta satu orang cukup untuk berdua?"/ RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Suara cekikikan terdengar berulang dari arah bangku yang tengah diduduki pemuda berkulit tan bersurai pirang, netra sapphirenya sibuk memandangi layar handphone, mengabaikan satu cup ramen yang terlihat menggungah selera.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan pada pemuda jabrik coklat di sebrang sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

"Biasa, dia selalu seperti bocah jika berhubungan dengan Sakura," jawab Kiba sambil memakan makan siangnya dengan santai.

Suigetsu, nama pemuda bersurai putih itu terlihat mengernyit beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menyeringai, "Hei Naruto!"

"Hmmm?" Gumam Naruto sebagai jawaban tanpa menoleh ke Sang pemanggil.

"Aku penasaran tau," ucap Suigetsu, mengundang lirikan kebingungan dari Kiba dan lirikan sesaat dari Naruto yang kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto sebagai respon balik, sapphirenya masih terfokus pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan video adu basketnya dengan Sakura seminggu yang lalu, video yang di unggah oleh salah satu orang yang menonton mereka.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana ya reaksi Sakura saat tau seperti apa dirimu yang lain," jawab Suigetsu dengan santai, mengabaikan Kiba yang tengah melotot ke arahnya.

Hening senyap menyapa, tak ada balasan dari pemuda pirang yang menjadi objek yang ditanya.

Suigetsu semakin melebarkan seringainya, ia tahu ini nekat, tapi ia benar-benar penasaran, "Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan ini dari lama, aku penasaran, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan jika tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan sejauh ini?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada balasan yang terdengar, tapi dari raut wajah dan rahang Naruto yang terlihat mengeras, Suigetsu tahu betul kalau pemuda pirang itu mendengarkan ucapannya.

"He- hei, Sui, ka- kau ini ngelantur ya, jangan freak begitu, makan saja makan siangmu, hahaha," ucap Kiba dengan tawa hambar di ujung kalimatnya.

"Aku duluan, ada urusan," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, dikantonginya ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku lalu diambilnya semangkun ramen cup yang belum tersentuh, sebelum kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan, meninggalkan dua orang yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

 **xxx**

Koridor rumah sakit pada jam dua siang terlihat cukup ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang, baik itu dokter, perawat, pasien, ataupun yang lainnya.

Dan dari arah meja resepsionis, terlihatlah pemuda dengan helaian pirang tengah berbicara dengan petugas yang sedang berjaga.

"Sakura-sensei baru saja melakukan operasi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, kurasa dia sedang makan siang di kantin dan handphone nya masih di silent," ucap seorang resepsionis yang juga berambut pirang pada Naruto atas pertanyaan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, menbuat surai blondie nya ikut bergoyang halus membelai sisi wajahnya. Dan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, pemuda pirang itu segera menjejakkan kakinya ke arah kantin rumah sakit yang dikhususkan untuk pegawai.

Sesampainya di sana, di tolehkannya kepalanya ke penjuru arah, untuk melihat dimanakan istrinya berada, dan segaris senyum lebar terpatri saat ia menemukannya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari helaian yang senada dengan bunga musim semi diantara banyaknya orang. Rambut nyentrik Sakura sangatlah mencolok.

"Saku-chan, apa kau sudah selesai? Apa masih ada jadwal?" Ucap Naruto begitu ia sampai di sisi meja tempat Sakura dan teman-temannya makan.

"Sial, kau mengagetkanku baka Naru," sungut Karin dan Ino bersamaan, yang hanya di balas cengiran tak berdosa dari Naruto.

"Eh Naru? Tiba-tiba sekali, emm, aku sudah selesai dan aku tidak ada jadwal lagi, ada apa? Bukannya sekarang masih jam kerja?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku sudah selesai, dan sekarang aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, ini penting," jawab Naruto.

"Yaah, tak masalah sih, tapi aku ada janji membantu Guren-senpai," ujar Sakura.

"Eh? Tak usah Sakura, ini hanya anamnesis biasa, aku akan melakukannya bersama Ino, kau pergi saja," ucap Guren terburu-buru.

Sakura dan Naruto sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada seorang wanita cantik dengan tinggi semampai dan surai indigo, yang mana kini tengah membentuk gerak menyilang tanda ia tak apa-apa.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Naruto, dan kemudian mereka berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Kami permisi dulu Guren-san," pamit Naruto pada wanita dengan surai indigo itu, lalu menyusul Sakura berlalu.

 **xxx**

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang tengah menyetir di bangku kemudi sebelahnya.

"Membeli kado untuk Hashirama-jii," jawab Naruto.

"Eh? memang kau sudah mendapat ide untuk kado yang diberikan?" Tanya Sakura heran, pasalnya percakapan mereka lusa kemarin setelah mendapat undangan ulang tahun kakek Naruto, mengalami jalan buntu.

 ** _Flashback ON_**

Iris emerald dan sapphire menyusuri kembali baris demi baris yang tertulis dalam sepucuk surat undangan yang baru saja terkirim ke kediaman kecil mereka.

 _Dengan cinta, saya mengundang Anda ke acara ulang tahun saya yang ke (rahasia), xixixi. Di ballroom Akatsuki hotel pada tanggal xx-xx-xx, pukul 19.00._

 _Jangan lupa bawa kado ya, tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu._

 _With love, Hashirama Senju._

Dua insan berbeda tone rambut itu mengurut pangkal hidung mereka sebentar, mengurangi mual yang mendera setelah membaca undangan nista bergambar hello pan*da yang jalan-jalan dengan hello kit*ty.

"Jadi, kita akan datang kan?" Tanya Sakura yang menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa.

"Tentu saja -ttbayou," jawab Naruto yang juga ikutan menyender.

"Kalau begitu kita kado apa? Satu minggu lagi acaranya," tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, apa ya, bagaimana kalau celana levis trendy saja?" Usul Naruto.

"Jii-san bukan anak remaja lagi Naru," balas Sakura.

"Argghhh, apa kau punya saran Saku-chan?"

"Entah ya, mungkin jam tangan?"

"Kurasa tidak, Jii-san punya terlalu banyak jam tangan, selain itu, pasti banyak yang mengado jam tangan, aku ingin sesuatu yang beda -ttbayou!"

"Sesuatu yang beda? Seperti apa Naru?"

"Hmm, mungkin sepetak tanah untuk kuburan Jii-san nanti."

 _Pletak!_

"Kau ingin kita di tendang dari pesta hah? Baka!"

"Ittai yo Saku-chan, tapi itu kan unik dan anti mainstream gitu," bujuk Naruto.

"Enggak!"

"Kalau begitu batu nissannya saja deh," rayu Naruto dengan bibir maju beberapa sentimeter.

Sakura melotot horor ke arah pemuda pirang yang bersikeras mengado sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sepetak tanah untuk tempat peristirahatan terakhir a.k.a kuburan.

Dan jadilah mereka berdebat, tanpa ada keputusan akhir yang jelas, alias buntu.

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

"Tentu saja sudah, Saku-chan," timpal Narut atas pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Bukan tanah, batu nisan, atau semacamnya kan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Tentu saja bukan, ini lebih dari itu, dattebayou," jawab Naruto ringan, dengan senyum meyakinkan yang terpatri di paras manisnya.

"Hmm, okay, aku percaya, tapi sebelumnya, kita mau kemana ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, pemuda blondie itu melebarkan senyum beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tunggu saja Saku-chan, aku akan membawamu ke beberapa tempat," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Kemana sih?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Rahasia..."

 **TBC - Mind to** **Review?**

Hai, **Sava** mau ngasih tau kalo dicerita ini, chara Narunya emang dibikin punya tiga sisi, yang kekanakan (just for Saku), yang sunshine, dan yang dark, sudah saya beri kode lho di chap satu, ada yang tau? wkwkwk.

Untuk alur, sengaja dibuat sangat lambat, soalnya saya ingin hubungan NS dijelaskan dengan runtut, pelan, tapi pasti, lalu untuk plot memang saya buat statis di awal, biar bisa buat sesuatu yang signifikan nantinya. Bagi yang tidak suka tipe cerita lambat dan norak seperti ini, silahkan leave, jangan buang waktu Anda untuk cerita yang absurd ini, hehehe.

Btw, maaf pendek, saya lagi sakit, hehehe, jadi agak pusing (TvT).

xxx

 _Special thanks to :_

[Reviewer, faver, follower]

 **Amore.ai** / **Paijo Payah** / **Shinaciku** / **AZU.AA** / **Stevyje** / **Febri593** / **Wahyutra26** / **Hitsugaya No Ookami** / **Reanarthur** / **Yumehara** / **V** **exonica** / **G** **uest1** / **R** **youtacchi** / **ChipsAho** / **TommoAoki** / **Shannarocha** / **Bedallday** / **Uyab4869** / **Matarinegan** / **Alya.** **fi** / **Aprilia NS** / **Akbarjr121** / **KimVa**

xxx

-Sign, **Savana** / Blitar, 2018


End file.
